


anything you want to hear

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sharing Clothes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dick goes into heat in the middle of a stakeout with Jason--the alpha he's been in love with for as long as he can remember.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 329
Collections: Anonymous





	anything you want to hear

**Author's Note:**

> well  
> all I'm gonna say is read the tags lol  
> <33333

For a detective, Dick really can be quite oblivious sometimes.

As an adult omega, he is extremely familiar with all of the dreaded pre-heat symptoms. He is well-acquainted with the feverish heat, settling over his body like a stifling sheet, the annoying, exponential increase of horniness, the all-consuming need to build the best fucking nest the universe has ever seen, and finally, the slick production, which usually commences a few hours before the full-on heat sets in. 

His familiarity with these signals, however, does not negate his need to be as useful and productive as possible at all times. He will ignore his heat up until the last possible second if it means solving a case or sweeping the floor with some bad guys.

That's what's happening today. Dick and Jason are staking out a warehouse in Bludhaven where a drug exchange is scheduled to take place. Dick is incredibly excited that Jason's accepted his offer of help, and he's determined that nothing short of a whole-ass asteroid crashing into America will get into the way of their operations. Even the asteroid might not stop them, as long as it's on the West coast instead of the East one. 

Jason is being a bit of a control freak about the whole mission, but Dick will forgive him for it just this once. He knows how it is to _need_ a mission to go perfectly.

"Here's the spot," Jason says, pointing to a sheltered area on a rooftop. If they crouch low and peer out over the ledge, they'll be able to observe the warehouse in its entirety without any of its occupants spotting them. "No moving from it. If I see even a toe out of place--"

"Yeah, yeah," agrees Dick, waving off Jason's concern with a hand. "You know how good I am at staying perfectly still for long periods of time. We got this."

For some reason, Dick's words don't seem to have the desired calming effect. Neither do they warrant a response, apparently--Jason just crouches down, silent and unmoving as a statue. Dick follows suit.

Conversely to his boasting, Dick cannot manage to make himself stay still. He rocks his weight from foot to foot, back and forth, and lifts a hand to brush it through his hair. His forehead is weirdly sweaty. That's odd, because Dick hasn't really done any rigorous exercise in the last few minutes. Then again, it's a weirdly hot night. Dick feels hot. He glances over to Jason. "Are you hot?" he asks. "I'm hot."

Jason doesn't dare tear his eyes away from the warehouse, even for a single millisecond. "I'm not hot," Jason says. 

Dick smirks. "Maybe it's just me, then."

Jason snorts. "I'm sure that's it," he replies sarcastically. Dick can hear the smile in his voice, and it makes something inside him glow warmly. Jason's approval, right now, feels like--everything.

Dick is a guy who is very much in touch with his feelings. He gets angry? He yells, and maybe punches a wall or two. He gets sad? He cries. Bottling it up like the rest of his family enjoys doing just seems unhealthy.

So he can admit to himself that he has feelings for Jason. Even thinking it, his cheeks flush a little and the night air feels a few degrees warmer.

Jason is the quintessential example of a strong alpha. He's dominant and aggressive. He's assertive--when Jason wants something, he either gets it, or makes someone get it for him. He's fiercely protective. All of that makes Dick swoon a little.

Beyond that, though, Jason is--a wonderful guy. His dark, rough sense of humor never fails to drag a laugh out of Dick, even when he's in a terrible mood and doesn't feel like joking. He's smart and well-read; he's got a _Pride and Prejudice_ quote for almost every situation. He's clean and organized, he's determined, he's dedicated. He guards his heart like a fortress but once he lets someone in, he'll never, ever betray them.

It also doesn't hurt how incredibly fucking hot he is. Those biceps! Dick could wax poetic about his biceps for hours.

What hurts is that Dick knows he can never make a move. Jason has only recently begun to trust the batfamily again, and if he gets the impression that the only reason Dick is so welcoming is because he wants to fuck? He'd feel incredibly betrayed. It's a position Dick refuses to put him in. So he watches, and admires, and says nothing.

Like he's doing now--watching and admiring, that is. He keeps his eyes on the warehouse about fifty percent of the time, but Dick is just having a really hard time paying attention tonight. Not only does he feel, like, ten degrees above what's comfortable, but watching Jason for some reason just too entertaining tonight to take his eyes off. The way his pants stretch over the muscles of his thighs. The leather jacket. The strong, muscular form that boasts of impressive strength.

Fuck. The whole ordeal is making him incredibly horny. Not optimal for a stakeout, when he knows he'll have to sit here for several hours with no chance to go... solve his problem. At least omegas' cocks are typically on the smaller end of the spectrum, so his interest isn't too obvious. The slick might pose a bigger problem, but luckily, things haven't gotten to that point yet, and probably won't.

Dick heaves a dramatic sigh. Tonight is really just not his night. His attention span is shot, he's hornier than a goddamn rhinoceros, and seriously, it's February, it shouldn't be this fucking hot! 

He wonders if something is wrong. _No,_ he thinks to himself, _there couldn't possibly be anything._

Just an off-night. No other explanation for it. Nope.

As he admires Jason's arms (Arms that could probably lift him up and press him against a wall without breaking a sweat, he looks so strong, like he could manhandle Dick however he wanted, no problem) he can't help but notice the leather jacket. Dick's always loved the jacket, though he won't say so. Something about it is just incredibly appealing on Jason, but now, he can't help but think of another use for it. That jacket would just be the perfect addition to his nest.

Suddenly he wants it more than anything, so much that not having it is making his heart pound for reasons he can't explain. He needs that jacket. He really, really needs it.

"Jason," he hisses, turning wide eyes onto his partner.

"What," Jason snaps. "Don't tell me you're bored already."

"No," Dick denies, affronted. "I need your jacket."

That catches Jason off guard, and finally, he turns away from the warehouse to look at Dick. "What?" he asks, sounding like he thinks he's misheard.

"Give it to me," Dick says, reaching out a grabby hand. "I need it."

Jason tilts his head, body language radiating confusion. "Why?" he asks, gripping the fabric of it with a possessive hand.

This whole exchange is doing nothing to calm Dick down. He just needs the jacket. Why is that so hard for Jason to understand? His heart beats frantically. "Please, please," Dick says. "Can I have it?"

"If you want it so fucking badly," Jason agrees, sounding absolutely perplexed. He slowly takes it off, and before he's even pulled it off both his arms, Dick is grabbing it and hugging it close to his chest. He breathes in the smell, and relief floods through him. The desperation wanes, and he's left feeling slightly stupid. Not stupid enough to give it back, though. He's not giving this back for a long time.

"Thank you," he sighs. He drops from his crouch to sit, cross-legged on the ground, and leans his head down so that his nose is buried in the worn leather. This is much better, although he won't truly be satisfied until it can be added to his nest. God, he would love to add it to his nest. Right fucking now, if possible. For some reason the distance between Dick and his nest feels like thousands of gaping, stretching miles.

Jason just shakes his head, mystified. "Whatever," he says, turning back to his stakeout position. Then he freezes. "Oh. _O_ _ooooh._ Shit. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hmmm?" asks Dick, not bothering to remove his face from the jacket. Why hasn't he stolen this before? It's a very nice jacket. And it's completely saturated in Jason's scent, which is a wonderful bonus. 

"About your heat. Do you need to go home? We can go home," he offers.

Though it pains him to do so, Dick looks up from the soft leather. "What?" he asks, confused. "I'm not going into heat. I just--what, can't a guy admire a jacket? It's a nice jacket. Maybe I'm thinking about buying one." As if to demonstrate his point, Dick inhales deeply through his nose to draw in the scent of the jacket. The action prompts an unexpected gush of hot, slippery slick to manifest itself between his legs, and Dick pauses. Well, that's odd.

Damn. He really would like his nest, right about now. He lays the jacket down on the ground and arranges it in a very specific way until it feels right, and then lowers himself down so he's practically laying atop it. The action calms him--causes something inside him, which had been upset and unhappy before, to settle.

"Dick," Jason snaps, "you're literally nesting on the top of a fucking building. You're going into heat."

"No, I'm--oh shit." Dick sucks in a surprised breath, sits up straight, and glances down at the jacket, so carefully laid out on the concrete rooftop. Shit. He's literally attempting to build and cuddle up in a nest, right outside on a rooftop, in the middle of a fucking stakeout.

He's hot. He's horny. He's building a goddamn nest, and, yes, there is the slick. He's going into heat.

"Shit," Dick says again, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. He hadn't expected his heat for another few days, but of course, they're not known for predictability.

Somehow, the knowledge makes it worse. His fever seems to rocket up another few notches, making the flush of his cheeks darken uncomfortably. He rubs his legs together, feeling another soft wave of slick coating the delicate area between them, and all of a sudden, he desperately wants something to fill that empty space. It's all he can do not to whine over it--this whole night has been embarrassing enough without that cherry on top. He breathes in and out carefully, trying to control the pace of it and finding himself horribly unable.

"I'll take you home," Jason says. He reaches down to pick up the jacket, but Dick snaps at him to back off.

"It's mine," he hisses, snatching up the jacket before Jason is able to.

Jason backs away amenably, both hands raised. "Let me," he offers. Still dubious, Dick nods and allows him to gently take the jacket and drape it over his shoulders, so the warm, soft fabric is covering him. Jason is bigger than Dick is, so the jacket fits loosely, and Dick likes that. It makes him feel safe, warm, and covered. Soaked in the scent of a strong, handsome alpha.

That done, Jason stands, and offers his hand to Dick. Dick takes it, standing on wobbly legs, and sure enough, as he stands, more slick seeps out. At this rate, there will be a stain on his suit by the time he's home. He cringes at the thought, but there is nothing he can do to prevent it. He presses his legs together, as if to keep the slick in or to sooth the horrible empty feeling, and a tiny whine manages to slip forth.

Jason supports Dick with one arm around his shoulders, and makes a comforting, purely-alpha rumbling noise. God, what Dick wouldn't give to have this with him always. To comfort him through his heats, this one and all the ones after that. To make him feel safe.

"Please," he whines softly as Jason leads him down from the rooftop, but he doesn't even know what he's asking for. 

\---

Getting Dick home is a time-consuming ordeal, but Jason manages it, and they're through the door of his apartment before the heat can fully kick in. By then, Dick is a panting, whining mess, and Jason surprises himself with how much he wants to make it better. To kiss his sweaty forehead, to wrap him not only in the jacket but a hundred soft, warm blankets as well. To make Dick _his._

Even flushed, sweating, and panting, Dick is beautiful. His small form is all strong, compact muscle. Lean and swift. When he tears off his mask like it's personally offended him, his eyes are bright with need and desperation, and shining with unshed tears. "Please," he begs. Jason wants to give him whatever he's asking for. No matter what it is.

"Of course, baby," he says, drawing Dick in close to embrace him. The pet name is new, but it just slips out, and in the moment, it feels right. Anything to make Dick feel better. To make him feel safe and loved. "I'll take you to your nest, okay? Then I'll call someone for you, if you want. Wally?"

"No, no," Dick whimpers, leaving Jason to flounder in confusion. "Don't leave."

"Okay, baby, I won't," Jason agrees, cursing himself as he does so. To have to stay in Dick's apartment through his heat and not be able to touch--Jason hates it. He wants to touch so damn badly. But he would never, ever take advantage of Dick like that. 

He helps Dick into his bedroom. "You want to put on something more comfortable?" he asks. The Nightwing suit can't be comfortable at a time like this.

Dick nods, and allows Jason to unzip the suit in back. Jason holds his breath as he does. This is something he's never imagined. Dick is in such an incredibly vulnerable position right now, and Jason wants to protect him. To help him in any way he wants. But it's hard to resist just pinning him to the bed and ravishing him, as his instincts beg him to. Especially as the suit's inbuilt scent blockers are removed, and the smell of in-heat omega floods the room. Jason breathes through his mouth to avoid being affected by it, but the attempt is futile. It's such an alluring scent. So appealing. So _perfect._ Like this omega was made specially for Jason, and no one else. 

Jason turns around like a respectful gentleman once the zipper has been undone so that Dick can take off the suit without an unwanted alpha witness. "I'm gonna go now, okay?"

"No," Dick begs as his scent colors with distress and longing. "Please, please stay."

"I can't," Jason says, anguished. He can hear Dick's soft footsteps as he approaches behind Jason, and almost shudders as the omega wraps his arms around him and whines softly. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You won't," Dick breathes, putting his head on Jason's shoulder. "I want you. Please. Don't leave."

"Are you sure?" Jason asks, heart beginning to pound. He can't believe his ears. It's just the heat speaking, he tries to convince himself. This isn't really what Dick wants.

But when he turns around to face Dick head on, his eyes are clear. "I'm sure," he says.

And from then on, resistance is futile.

Dick is completely unclothed except for a pair of black boxer briefs, which Jason can see are already soaked through with glistening slick. He wants to get his mouth on them, to eat Dick out until he's crying and begging Jason for more. He wants to feel that slick, against his tongue and on his cock. God. He wants Dick so fucking badly. 

And he has him. 

Jason surges forward to press Dick into the nearest wall with a thump, and supporting Dick with his own strength, dives in to kiss him. It's hot, wet, and messy, and Jason can not remember being kissed like this ever before in his life. It's flavored with desperation and heat, and he shudders with wanting as Dick whines hotly into it.

"Want you so fucking badly," Jason growls when Dick pulls away for a gasp of air. Just as soon, Jason pulls him back in for another kiss, forcing his tongue into Dick's hot mouth. Dick moans, and the sound sends a jolt of hot arousal through Jason. Already he feels his cock begin to chub up in anticipation. "Wanted you for so fucking long."

Jason pushes one of his legs between Dick's, and the omega instantly begins to grind down on it. Even through his pants Jason can feel the way he is absolutely soaked with slick, staining Jason's leg with it. Dick whines. "Please, alpha."

"Please what." Jason leans in to suck hot marks into Dick's collarbone and neck, and the junction where they meet. He won't bite--not now, and probably not ever--but he'll sure as hell leave marks. 

"Please fuck me," Dick pleads. "Need you."

Jason growls his approval and picks Dick up, so his feet lift the ground and he's held up entirely by Jason and the wall behind him. In one fluid motion, Jason carries him to the bed, and deposits him down on it roughly. He moans at being so easily thrown around. Another gush of slick dampens his underwear, and really, why is he still wearing that? He throws it off carelessly with not a thought of where it might land.

Jason stares appreciatively, feeling arousal flood through him at the sight. Dick's cock is small, like any omega's, flushed, and standing proudly. Jason wants to put his mouth around it. Wants to suck it until Dick comes inside. 

Even more than that, though, is his pussy. Pink and pretty and so fucking wet, opening and closing, looking so fucking desperate for Jason's knot. There is no way Jason can deny him that. No way.

Jason tears his own shirt off, and Dick leans up to undo his belt and pull it out through the loops. He tosses that off to the side, where it lands on the ground with a muffled thump. Then, with deft, quick fingers, Dick unbuttons Jason's pants, which are bulged out obscenely from his hard cock, and pulls them down. Jason groans in approval as Dick pulls his boxers away as well, and immediately puts his mouth on Jason's cock.

"Oh, _fuck,"_ Jason groans, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick moves the hand to his hair, where Jason can grip and find purchase.

"You can fuck my mouth," Dick offers, and Jason almost comes right then and there, from the offer alone.

Dick takes Jason's cock into his mouth like a fucking professional. It's like nothing Jason's ever experienced before, and everything he does is ten times hotter because that's not just any omega--that's _Dick,_ with his lips wrapped around his cock. That's _Dick's_ pretty eyes staring up at him as his mouth is fucked, eyes innocent and wide like he knows _exactly_ what he's doing to Jason. That's Dick, who moans like this is the hottest thing he's ever experienced in his life. He reaches down to finger himself as he sucks Jason off, stroking his own little cock and then reaching down further to coat his fingers in his own sweet slick.

Eventually Jason has to pull out, because there's no way he'll let himself come so soon and ruin the best part. He pulls Dick off by his hair and admires the way he looks so fucking wrecked--his lips are slick and shiny with spit, and he's panting for breath, and his eyes are wet and beautiful with unshed tears. From the heat, and the desperation it brings, or from sucking Jason's cock, he doesn't know. But Jason can't help himself from pulling Dick up into a hard kiss, loving the way he can taste himself on Dick's tongue.

Jason puts a hand on Dick's shoulder to shove him down onto the bed, pinning him to the pillows with Jason atop him. Jason lowers himself to get a clear view of between Dick's legs--his little cock, looking so hard it has to be painful, and his desperate, sopping wet pussy. Dick reaches down a hand to pull apart his pretty pink folds, to expose himself fully to Jason. Jason uses one hand to push Dick's leg up and out of the way, and Dick holds it there, remind Jason how fucking flexible he is. Then Jason leans down to lick a stripe up Dick's pussy, across his dripping slit, and up his cock. Dick shudders and mewls. "Please, alpha, fuck me," he begs.

"Not so fast," Jason chastises, because Dick is so beautiful when he's desperate and because Jason wants this wonderful, once-in-a-lifetime night to last as long as it possibly can. Maybe they'll do this again, and Jason can learn all the ways to take Dick apart--to make him come quickly, panting and jerking, or to slowly tease it out of him until Dick is begging him for it--and maybe this is the only time Jason will ever have everything he ever wants. Either way, he's determined to make this night memorable. The best of both their lives. 

Jason reaches out a hand to rub at Dick's cunt, and slowly slides one finger in. It goes in so easily, sliding in all the way to the knuckle, and Jason groans at the sight of his finger inside Dick's body like this. 

"More," Dick gasps, pushing himself down onto Jason's finger and grinding on it. Jason obliges, sliding in another finger, and crooking them forward to press against that extra sensitive spot inside. Dick moans and shudders, pressing against Jason desperately. "Please, please, move them," he begs. Jason is happy to obey, crooking his fingers back and forth to press where Dick needs it most. "Another," Dick insists. Jason slides a third finger in and marvels at the obscene stretch of Dick's desperate pussy around them.

Eventually, he can feel Dick's walls begin to flutter around his fingers, and his pants and moans intensify to signal that he's about to come. Jason pulls his fingers out before it can happen, making Dick whine in anguished frustration.

Before Dick has the chance to be too disappointed, though, Jason is growling, "Present," and Dick is almost falling over himself to adopt the appropriate position. He balances on his knees, ass up in the air for Jason's viewing pleasure and face mashed into the pillows. The sight of Dick presenting for him, hot and flushed and dripping shiny slick all down the backs of his own thighs, is so beautiful Jason almost wants to snap a picture. He wants to remember this forever. Nothing will ever be as incredible as this.

"You ready?" Jason asks breathlessly, lining his achingly hard cock up against Dick's slit.

"Please, alpha," Dick gasps, turning his head to stare desperately up at Jason. His cheeks are red with exertion and arousal, and his lashes are wet and clumped together beautifully with unshed tears. God. He's so beautiful. He's always so, so beautiful. 

Jason presses in slowly, just the very tip at first, and it's so hard to resist just slamming it in the rest of the way to that tight, wet heat. Dick is so wet. It makes the slide so easy, makes it feel like Dick was just made for this. Made specially for Jason, specifically for the purpose of taking his cock like this. The fit is perfect. Everything about this is so, so perfect. It feels better than anything Jason has ever experienced. 

Slowly, he pushes the rest in, and Dick moans at the much-longed-for stretch. Jason is so big. The best alpha with the best knot, made just for him to give him the best, prettiest pups. Jason's gonna breed him, gonna breed him so well, better than any other alpha out there could even dream of.

"Move," Dick orders, and Jason's hips snap forward like he's barely been able to hold them back this whole time. 

Dick gasps at the sensation. The omega side of him purrs with joy and satisfaction, instincts finally sated after a long night of wanting and wanting and wanting. Now, he's got everything he could have asked for and more.

Jason thrusts in and out roughly, like he's trying to hold back for Dick's sake but can't resist just pounding him into the fucking mattress. Dick moans at the thought, the sound lewd amongst the hot, slapping thrusts of their skin. Parts of him that haven't been reached in what feels like so, so long are being touched, brushed up against, fucking pounded, and it feels so goddamn good, waves of pleasure rising and crashing through him like waves on a beach. Like a tsunami.

Jason's cock begins to swell at the base, signaling the formation of his knot, and as much as Dick wants it inside him so badly, the thought that this might almost be over causes a rush of panic to grow in his chest. "Alpha," he gasps, "please, when we're done, don't leave."

The knot begins to catch, stretching his cunt full, and Jason growls, "Never. I'm never leaving you, baby."

The combination of the knot and the affirmation cause the waves of pleasure flowing through Dick's body to crest, and he comes with a desperate, gasping moan. "Jason, alpha, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my God." Dick shudders, vision almost whiting out, and he can feel hot spurts of alpha come beginning to fill him up as Jason comes inside him. It fills him with such satisfaction and relief. Jason's gonna breed him, and he'll be his forever. Jason's never gonna leave. Never gonna leave him.

Jason groans loudly as he comes, and the sound is so undeniably alpha that Dick whines helplessly in response. Catching his breath, Jason says, "Fuck, baby. You're so good for me."

Dick whimpers at that, because his alpha is satisfied, he made his alpha happy. Slowly, Jason maneuvers them into a more comfortable position on the bed so they can ride out the rest of Jason's knot, tied together in the bed. Dick snuggles closer into Jason's chest and pulls blankets up around them--Jason grabs them to help adjust them comfortably around them. The moment is perfect.

"You're gonna stay?" Dick asks hopefully, almost unable to bear the thought that he might not.

"Always, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> This does have a sequel!! Turns out you can't really post an anonymous series on ao3. So it's not in an official series, but under works inspired by this one, you'll find it. It's also here: [In a Yellow Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885197)
> 
> tysm for reading!!! hope you enjoyed <333  
> this is kind of embarrassing to post, I've never posted anything like this before which is why it's anonymous lol  
> nonetheless I hope you like it, I welcome constructive criticism and read all comments and appreciate them so much!! have an awesome day bros!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In a Yellow Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885197) by Anonymous 




End file.
